


True Art In Your Eyes

by steelheartsaviour



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Art Store, F/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelheartsaviour/pseuds/steelheartsaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Store Au: Bellamy Blake works at an Art Store. Clarke Griffin is a disgruntled customer. Bellamy can't stand prissy rich brats like her. But then she starts talking. And was that a smile? No Bellamy definitely does not find that attractive. Wait did she just laugh? Oh god, he is a goner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based of a Tumblr Promp that was 100% not meant for me but I did it anyway. So here ya go. Please review and tell me what you think! Also I listened to Empire of Our Own by Raign and My Kind by Hillary Duff while writing this. So keep that in mind!

Stacking drawing pads and organizing charcoal sets was not Bellamy Blake’s idea of a good time. In fact after the worst morning of his life, two early morning classes, and a car wreck, all Bellamy wanted to be doing was sleeping. Instead he was sitting in Grounder Art Supply Store waiting on his little sister to drop of some late lunch. 

A total of two people had come in to the store since he had started his shift. Neither had purchased anything, just looked at the stores art display and perused the aisles. He didn’t even have anyone to talk to because Roma was “sick.” Bellamy assumed she was most likely hung over, but management had bought the excuse. So, Bellamy was left to stare at the wall alone. With two hours down and four more thrilling hours before he could go home. Just in time to shower and get ready for his bar- tending shift tonight. This day was becoming a nightmare. 

For the past thirty minutes Bellamy had been rearranging the front counter. He had already swept the floors, restocked the displays, and cleaned the store windows. With a huff he pushed away from the counter and began to pace the store. As if this would make the time go by faster. He was going out of his mind. While he was pacing he caught himself staring at the assortment of paintings on the wall. Anya, the owner of the store, had quite the art collection. Some pretty impressive names hung on the wall. Anya also held a town wide art competition each summer; and the winners got their painting up on the wall. 

Bellamy’s eyes ran from one painting to another, until one caught his eye. It was a painting of a meadow that started off bright but the trees in the background grew dim and dreary. On the edge of the clearing there were two dark silhouettes, that seemed to be walking into the forrest. One of the shadows seemed tall and mature, while the other look younger. Bellamy shivered. The painting was unnerving. He had no idea why it was affecting him so much. Normally art didn’t interest him that much at all. He appreciated the historical value of art, but that was as far as his appreciation usually went. He only took the job for the extra cash. But there was something about this painting. It was just so mournful. It made him want to know what the author was thinking about when he painted it. He wanted to know what tragedy inspired such a sad scene. 

“Excuse me!” A female voice boomed from behind him causing him to jump. 

“Jesus!” Bellamy cursed under his breath. “The hell, you can’t just go around sneaking up on people like that!” He added as he turned. He assumed it was his sister, but to his surprise it wasn’t his sister standing behind him. Instead in front of him was a frustrated and pretty blonde. Bellamy looked her over. She looked around 20 or so. She had golden waves that fell around her face and a sophisticated look about her. This looked like the kind of girl who could get whatever she wanted. Her entire look spelled trouble. 

“Um, Im sorry. I’d just been trying to get your attention.” The blonde said with an annoyed tone. She glanced down at her, obviously pricey, watch. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to curse but there is no need to get huffy.” Bellamy said. He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, no snobby rich girl was going to like his attitude.

“I just assumed if you worked here you might be helpful instead of being rude. I don’t know if you are aware or not, but the staff here are usually supposed to be friendly. You might want to-“ 

“Are you done?” Bellamy asked cutting her off. The look of rage that covered her face amused him. “If you are I’d love to be helpful.”

The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them she shook her head and flashed Bellamy a fake and exasperated smile. 

“You know what never mind.” She said as she started to walk away. “I’ll just come back another time when Anya is working.” 

Bellamy groaned. Of course the one time he was rude to a customer who knew his boss. 

“Wait! Come back.” Bellamy hurried after her. “I’m sorry I was a dick, I was just out of it, because I was trying to figure out this depressing painting. Look, whatever you came in here for I can help you with!” He tried to sound as convincing as possible. He needed this job. 

The blonde turned and gave him an analytical look. Her brows furrowed as she searched his face, as if trying to figure out his sincerity. Her eyes then traveled form his face to the wall where he had been. 

“Which one?” She asked. Her attitude shifted from frustrated to curious.

“Which, what?” Bellamy asked a bit confused. The blonde walked over and pointed up at the painting on the wall.

“Which painting did you find so confusing?” She asked with a smirk. 

“Hey now, I never said I was confusing.” Bellamy said. He glared down at the blonde. She kept her eyes on his. Bellamy felt a warm flush go through him. He was right this girl was trouble. 

“I’m sorry if I bruised your ego by suggesting that you were.” The blonde said rolling her eyes. “I’m a second year art student at Ark University. I was just going to try and help.” For some reason that comment set him off. Of course this girl was like most of the snots that lived in this town.

“Of course. Should have known.” Bellamy rolled his eyes at her.

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” she asked, taken back by Bellamy’s comment. Bellamy grumbled. Hell he had already pissed her off to the point where he knew she was going to complain to management so he figured he might as well go big.

“Pretty rick girl like you? Art major seems about right. Parents paying for an easy degree? Look princess I’m sure Art History 101 has taught you a lot but I think I’ll pass on your expertise.” Bellamy said with a challenging grin.

“For your information I’m on a scholarship, asshole.” The blonde puffed.  “And I don’t appreciate the blatant judgment based on my appearance. You know nothing, and I mean nothing about me. So, if you are just going to be an ass I’ll pick up my pencils another time. And you can go to hell.” The girl’s eyes gleamed. Bellamy looked down at fierce blonde in front of him. She was standing quite close to him, her finger pressed into his chest. There was something about her being so close that made his throat tighten. He took a deep breath. His mind racing, going over their encounter. This tiny art student had backed him up into a corner, threatening him with damnation all because he had been a dick. And if he was being honest, the reason he and lashed out had nothing to do with her. That’s when he started laughing.

“What the hell?” she said, which just made Bellamy laugh harder.

“I’m sorry princess.” Bellamy said as he tried to catch his breath. “This is just the most ridiculous fight I have ever been in. I’m sorry…”

The girl eyed him with suspicion. As he caught his breath.  
“Honest, I’m sorry for being an ass.  I am way out of line. There is just something frustrating about you.” Bellamy said with another chuckle. “But you’re right I don’t know you. And to be honest my day has absolutely fucking sucked and I may be taking that out on you.” The blonde had kept her hard gaze on him throughout his explanation.  
“Is that your apology?” she asked with a quick of her eyebrow. “Because I am pretty sure having a bad day is no excuse for being a dick.”  
“You’re right,” Bellamy said.  
“What?” she asked, taken back by his agreement.  
“You’re right.” He repeated. “I acted like an ass. I shouldn’t have done that. Sure you come across kind of pretentious,” The girl’s glare returned at that, “but that’s not a good excuse either. I’m sorry. And I am not just saying that because it seems like you know my boss.” Bellamy said with a smirk.  
The girl in front of him sighed. This time when she looked up at him Bellamy noticed that her eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen. And while eyes that bright should shine, hers seemed sad. As if they had known too much sadness for someone so young. She shook her head made a groaning noise.  
“Okay I may have been a bit snappy early on. Finals are coming up and I am a bit sleep deprived. Not that that excuse is any more valid than yours was. And I admit boasting about my expertise was a bit much. So, I’m sorry too.”  She said. “But you deserved that last part.” She added.   
Bellamy chuckled again.  
“Yeah, guess I did.” For a second they both just stared at each other. Each sizing the other up. Bellamy stood by his earlier estimate, this girl was no good. But she was captivating.  He leaned down a bit. Since they were so close, their faces were almost touching. “I may accept your expertise after all.”  The air between them seemed electric and thick. Bellamy thought he saw the girls eyes flash to his lips. He could feel the heat between them. He reached forward for some reason, and pushed golden wave away from her face.  
The girl flushed. As if just realizing how close they were to one another. She backed away with as she cleared her throat.  
“My expertise?” She asked. Her voice shaking.  
“About the painting.” He prompted. Scratching his neck trying to push the previous moment out of his head.  
“Oh, yes of course. Well you never even told me which one it was!” She said looking up at the wall.  
“It’s that one.” Bellamy said pointing at the painting of the meadow, ignoring the accusing tone she had used.  
“Really?” the girl asked. She looked back at Bellamy with genuine surprise. Bellamy inwardly groaned. It was probably a simple painting and this girl was going to think he was an idiot all over again. Although he wasn’t sure why he cared what this girl thought.  
“Yes,” He said as he cleared his throat. “’May We Meet Again’ By Clarke Griffin.”  
The girl looked up at him with a smile. It was bright and shining and for some reason Bellamy felt he was getting a rare teat. This girl didn’t seem like she gave genuine big smiles away all the time. It was such a change from the ice cold glares he had been receiving moments ago that he couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Looking to you, princess” He said waiting on her explanation.  
“Well…” The girl glanced at his name tag. “… Bellamy, this piece is about loss. Saying goodbye to the people you love, and accepting the fact things don’t always get better. And sometimes letting go means losing the things you love most. The coloring and the shading show the light turning to dark, and the people… Well they represent people you lose in life… Yeah um that’s what this piece says…”  
The girl’s big sad eyes looked up at Bellamy. Her explanation, while simple, was so genuine. He could see genuine emotion was behind it. Her eyes seemed to be rimmed with tears. The room got intense again as she waited for him to respond to her explanation. She turned her head back to the painting, snapping Bellamy back to reality.  
“Wow…” Bellamy breathed. “So I was right… It’s a fucking depressing painting.”  
The girls head snapped up at him and for a moment he thought he had offended her again. But the she started giggling, it bubbled over turning into a full fledge laugh. It was the most beautiful sound Bellamy had ever heard.  
“Yeah,” the girl choked out between giggles. “You are absolutely right, it is a really fucking depressing painting.” Bellamy stood their dumbfounded while she continued laughing. Once again he felt like he was seeing a side of this stranger few people where privy too.  
Once she had calm down she glanced down at her watch.  
“Damn, this has taken longer than I thought. I have to get to work!” The girl said in a panicked tone. “Look did you get any packages in today?” She asked as she rushed over to the counter, Bellamy in hot pursuit.  
“Um, I don’t think so…” Bellamy said. “But I could go check in the back?” He offered. For some reason he wanted to keep this girl around for a bit.  
“Ugh, No time. I need to be halfway across town in like 15 minutes…” The girl said with a groan. “I knew I should have waited until tomorrow to drop by.”  
“Well look,” Bellamy said, “Write down your number and I’ll text you when it gets here.”  
“Oh my god, thank you.” The girl pulled out a pen and piece of paper from her bag and scribbled her number on it. She handed the paper to Bellamy.  
“Thank you so much, I needed that order yesterday for classes. So this is a big help. I have to go!” She turned to leave as Bellamy read over the number.  
“Wait!” he called. And rushed across the store to the exit. She stopped halfway through the door and gave him a questioning look.  
“I need your name for the order!” he said with a grin. “I doubt the order is under Princess.”  
“Oh yeah,” The girl said matching his smirk. “It’s Clarke, Clarke Griffin.”  
Bellamy’s shock must have been evident on his face, because once again Clarke burst in to giggles.  
“Thanks again Bellamy.” She laughed as she turned to leave. “It was interesting meeting you!” She called over her shoulder as she left the store.  
He watched her leave the store with utter astonishment and then he looked back over at her painting hanging on the wall. His mouth still hanging open. 

“Bell!” He turned around as his sister walked in carrying two fast food bags. “I come bringing burritos and my affection.” She stopped and looked at him with quizzical eyes. 

“What’s up Bell?” She asked, her voice filled with suspicion. He must still look a bit dumbfounded. He sighed his mind lingering on Clarke Griffin.  
“Trouble, Octavia. Trouble.” He said.  
“Ooo! Does that trouble have anything to do with that Blonde that I just saw laughing her way out of here?” Octavia asked with a grin on her face.  
“Oh yes. I’m going to need to steer clear of that one.” Bellamy said as he went over and hugged his sister. But even as he said it, he knew it was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy was a jerk. But then he wasn't. So what is Clarke to do when he starts texting her? And why is he affecting her so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. here is chapter 2! I know this doesn't have a lot of Bellarke direct interaction but no worries. Chapter 3 will! Please let me know what you want to see more of in later chapters in the reviews! Also thank you for all the Kudos!

Clarke was an excellent worker. Usually. Today however, she was having a hard time concentrating. She had arrived at work 10 minutes late and received a stern glare from her boss Kane. She worked at Ark City Youth Recreational Center, more commonly known as Ark Rec. Her job was a mix of a secretary, event coordinator, and set up manager. So basically she was Kane’s bitch. Being his bitch meant she was almost always busy doing something around the building. And her to-due list today was not small. But she couldn’t focus. Instead she just kept thinking of the infuriating, interesting, not to mention attractive, Bellamy Blake.

When she first arrived at the art store today she had figured he was a lazy jerk. Eyeing the paintings with a disapproving glare. Not to mention not paying attention to his customers. Honestly she thought he was a dick. If Clarke had been on a shorter fuse, she would have called Anya on the spot. Clarke new from experience a few harsh words from Anya could motivate anyone to work harder. But after seeing him smile, the way his face softened when she explained her painting, well she was glad she didn’t. Plus there was the fact that he was ridiculously hot. Tall, dark and freckled. How did that combination even happen? Clarke felt like someone really needed to thank his parents for a job well done because damn he was pretty.

Clarke was absentmindedly filing away some safety forms in the office when a ping startled her back into reality.  
She looked down at her phone to see a new message from a number she didn't recognize.

_You will never believe what just came in, Princess._

She instantly knew who it was. Princess? Was this going to be a thing? She wondered as she read the message again and rolled her eyes.  
_You have got to be kidding me._ She typed out quickly, looking around to see if any of her supervisors where in sight.

Within seconds she got a reply.  
_Nope. I just received a shipment and in it was a package for a Clarke Griffin. They didn't label it under Princess after all._

Clarke rolled her eyes again. Of course her package got there after she left. But when her phone pinged again she thought it might not be so bad after all.  
_But since the package is already paid for, I could grab it for you, when I leave work. Then you could come pick it up from The Dropship tonight. I’m a bartender there. But I get off early tonight. So, I give you your package and you buy me a drink?_

Clarke nearly dropped her phone at that text. She re-read it three times. After the initial shock of the proposal wore off she sighed and pictured his bronzed, freckled, face smirking as he sent her the message. How could someone be so appealing and aggravating at the same time?

_Me buy you a drink???_ Clarke shot back.

_Well yeah, considering you neglected to tell me your name and that we were discussing your painting, aka playing me the fool! And despite that betrayal I am still graciously offering to pick up your package for you... I'd say you owe me one._

Just after she read that message another one popped up.

_Shit wait, how old are you? Can you even come into the bar? You could buy me coffee if that works better._

Clarke laughed at that. He seemed genuinely concerned. It made her smile to think he might be semi freaking out over an appropriate date spot. It seemed so unlike the guy that yelled her this morning.

She chuckled again before remembering where she was. She quickly peaked her head out the door to see if anyone had heard her. Not that her boss was particularly strict but Kane probably wouldn’t like her texting in the office when there was a million other things that needed to be done. After seeing that the coast was clear she replied.

_No worries. I am 21. I just suffer from the curse of a baby face. And fiiiiiiiine but you owe me at least two drinks for how much of an asshat you were. What time do you get off?_

Clarke didn’t even get to put her phone down before she saw the reply.

_Asshat?_   
_I think we can work something out ;). Be there at 11. See ya princess…_   
_PS: there is absolutely nothing curse like when it comes to your face._

She could feel herself blush when she read his response. Her heart beat a littler faster at the thought of meeting up with him tonight. It was so out of character for her to get worked up over someone. Clarke shook her head at her phone and was contemplating her response when a voice startled her.

“Earth to Clarke…”

Clarke looked up to see Jasper, one of the other workers and honestly one of Clarke’s best friends, standing in the doorway.

“What?” Clarke asked. She felt like a deer in headlights. She quickly clicked her phone screen off.

“I have been standing here talking for a solid 30 seconds.” Jasper said with a pout. “What could be keeping the ever focused Queen Clarke from her duties?”

“Nothing.” Clarke shrugged, shoving her phone in her back pocket. She straitened the last of the files before putting them away in an attempt to avoid making direct eye contact with Jasper. She got up and started pushing the remaining cabinets shut. “What was it you needed?”

“Nothing? I don’t buy that for a second! Clarke you are blushing.” Jasper accused, with a big grin, completely ignoring her question. He walked into the office pointing an accusatory finger at her. “Clarke blushing means romance! Do you have a new bae? A boy? A girl? Tell me now!” Jasper commanded backing her into a corner.

“Jasper. Please…” Clarke whined. Why were all of her friends so nosey?

“Clarke. Tell me. Or I will go get Raven and she will beat it out of you.” Jasper said. He crossed his arm in an attempt to look intimidating.

“Alright…” Clarke said with a sigh. She leaned against the desk and threw her hands up in mock surrender. She had no doubt that if Jasper grabbed Raven they wouldn’t rest until they tortured the information out of her. “I may have a date tonight.”

The sound that came out of Jaspers mouth could only be explained as a strangled squeal.

“Mom is going on a date!” Jasper exclaimed. Clarke rolled her eyes at the nickname. Apparently she was too uptight and reminded her friends of a “Soccer mom that hasn’t been laid in two years.”

“Yes. And I will tell you more about it tomorrow. After it actually happens. Now what did you want?” Clarke asked again. Okay so maybe the demanding tone she used sounded slightly like a disapproving mother. The grin however did not leave Jaspers face.

“Oh no. You are not getting off that easy. Come help me and Monty put air in the dodge-balls and tell us everything!”

At that Clarke was dragged out of the office to the gym. And yes they got every detail out of her. Damn those boys.

*****

 

After the longest shift of her life Clarke finally made it home. Where she stood in front of the closet for at least 30 minutes before collapsing onto the floor with mock despair.

“Clarke Griffin!” her roommate Raven yelled. “I swear to god if I come in there and you’re still in your rec uniform I will kill you!”

Raven pushed into Clarke’s room and took in Clarke laying on the floor half into a pair of jeans and holding a grey long sleeved shirt.

“Absolutely not Griffin.” Raven said with her signature sneer. “You are going to a bar with this guy, not a Dead Poets reading. Now get up. And lets see what we have to work with.” Clarke let out a whine but pushed herself up.

“You’re right. I just don’t know exactly what I should go for. He already thought I was underage. Of course I wasn’t wearing any makeup... But still I can’t go to young looking. But at the same time I can’t get totally sleazed up. Don’t want him to think I am trying that hard. He has a big enough head believe me. Ugh why is this so hard.”

“Babe. You look four with no makeup. You are lucky he still asked you out.” Raven said with a smirk as she sat down on Clarke’s bed. Clarke chucked the jeans she had been wiggling out off at her friend’s head.

“But seriously Griffin. You are mega hot. So literally anything you wear will look hot. You just have to find a happy medium between safe and sexy.” Raven said. Clarke groaned and stared into the void that was her closet. To be honest the majority of the content was sweaters, a few fancy dresses from various events and her painting clothes.

“I have an idea!” Raven said. “Wear that top you wore at Monty’s 21st with your ripped up black skinny’s and you can borrow my combat boots. Not too sexy but still kick ass.”  
Clarke thought about the proposed outfit. The top was killer. And it the jean/boot combo would bring down the dressiness factor.

“Raven you are a genius.” She said finally. She turned to her friend and smiled. “But you know what would really make the outfit?”

Raven raised one of her perfectly sculpted brows.

“You doing that smoky thing you did to my eyes before the New Years Eve party?” Clarke said with a puppy dog pout. Raven sighed dramatically.

“If it is what I must do to get my girl laid. Then fine. I live to serve! Lets get this show on the road though. It is almost 9 and you need to shower. I saw you running the obstacle course with the kids at work. And there is nothing sexy about old sweat!” She said pointedly. Clarke threw a shoe at Raven but scurried into the bathroom.

*****

 

She arrived at the Dropship at exactly 10:56 p.m. She had actually been there before. A few years ago she and Raven had come here, using some pretty impressive fakes, for some crazy party. She hadn’t been back since.

She showed the bouncer her I.D. and walked into the bar. It wasn’t too crowded, probably because it was a Wednesday. She scanned the bar for Bellamy. Sure enough he was standing behind the bar laughing with another bartender. God he had a nice laugh. With his eyes crinkled and his head thrown back he looked a lot younger. It also looked like he had shaved because he was missing the stubble he had this morning. He was wearing a black V-neck, which seemed to be the staff’s uniform, that fit tight and showed off his muscles. Clarke took a deep breath. He had been hot this morning when he was disheveled. Now he looked like a fucking model.

After taking a minute to work up her nerves she walked toward the bar and was halfway there when the other bartender smacked Bellamy and pointed at Clarke. Bellamy looked up with a smiled. However when his gaze found Clarke his mouth dropped a little and his eyes got quite a bit darker. He gave her a quick up and down before gulping and shaking his head.

“Hey there Princess. You, uh, you look great.” He managed. Clarke couldn’t help but smile. She was going to have to thank Raven again.

“Hey Bellamy.” She said as she settled into a barstool. Her eyes found his and she smirked. She definitely did not mind the way he was looking at her. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Bellamy let out a low chuckle and leaned across the bar.

“I am glad you could make it.” He said softly. All of the sudden the space between them seemed to be electric. Clarke swallowed but didn’t move away. She could feel Bellamy’s breath on her skin. She didn’t know why it affected her so much. Bellamy licked his lips and she leaned in a little closer.

“Um dude.” The other bartender said. Snapping them back to reality. Bellamy backed off the bar looking away from Clarke. “If you are going to clock out could you grab the shipment of Jack in the back and bring it up on your way out?”

“Yeah sorry Miller.” Bellamy said quickly. “Um, I will be right back.” He said addressing Clarke this time. He flashed her an apologetic smile.

“I will be here.” Clarke said with a wink. God did she just wink? That was so unlike her. But Bellamy grinned so maybe it didn’t look as cheesy as it felt.

“Oh and princess?” He said over his shoulder. “Don’t think you are getting out of that drink you owe me just because you look so nice. I’ll take a gin soda.”

She could feel her mouth open a bit at his comment. When he saw her face he started laughing again. And with that he disappeared into back of the bar.

Clarke gulped. Damn, she thought. This guy is trouble.


End file.
